How to annoy the Senator
by Diamond-Waterfall
Summary: A femslash/fluff between Bex and Macey. Contains sexual references. Rated M for content.


I smirked playfully at Bex, her lips curved into an identical smile. I was getting use to her teasing, playful and quite flirty ways. And I was actually starting to enjoy using them.

"I think I know something that will annoy the senator." I grinned, biting my bottom lip.

She leaned forward smiling. "And what might that be?"

"Well, I'd need your help and we might get into trouble." I said, playing with her hair before pulling it tight and using it to move her face closer.

"I like trouble." She chuckled. "I quite like being naughty too."

"Then you might just want to play with me then."

Her eyes danced. "I would very much like to play with you."

I rolled my eyes slightly at her innuendo. "Actually. It would be me doing the playing... with, um, you."

"That would've sounded so much better without the pause and some movement." She teased. Her blue eyes sparkled, she was enjoying being able to let her hair down.

"Oh, how would you have done it?"I dared her on.

Her mouth twisted slightly and she pushed me backwards and crawled on top of me, dragging her tongue across her lips making them slick and shiny. "Actually." She purred. "It would be me doing the playing." She dragged her fingers up the inside of my thigh and I felt myself quiver. "With you." She finished with her lips mere inches away from my own.

I stared at her lips for a few moments before she jerked backwards and scrambled to her feet and pulled me into a sitting position. She walked to the other side of the room and stared out the massive window.

"Bex?" I asked.

"Mmhm."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

She chuckled. "Would it matter to you if I had?"

"So you have." I clarified. "What was it like?"

"Better than kissing a guy."

I paused for a moment. "So, you'd rather kiss a girl?"

She looked at me across the room. "Macey, I know where this is going. I don't think much of your subtlety. I would much rather kiss a girl than a guy. I still like guys but I prefer girls."

"Why?"

"It's more fun."She laughed. "And nicer."

"How do you know if you like girls?" I said softly, play time was over.

She walked across the room and sat next to me, she tipped her head back and shut her eyes. "Do you like other girls' bums or boobs, not in a jealous way? Do you want to touch them and have them touch you back? Does thinking about them doing that make you wet?" She looked at me.

I thought about any fantasies, the ones I had again and again.

She shut her eyes again and leant back again the wall.

"Do you want them to kiss you? Do you want to kiss them?"

Every fibre in my body was screaming yes but I just could say it.

Her glossy lips twisted into a smile. "You don't have to say it, Macey. It took me a very long time to admit to myself."

"What if you're still not sure?"

"Have you ever fancied a girl, Macey. Ever wanted to slide into bed with her, slowly take off her lacy underwear? Touch what it used to hide?"

She slid a hand in between her legs and clenched them. But still her eyes were shut.

I looked down at her. I could now, now we were talking about this. I could say it to her. But I didn't. I leaned down slightly and pressed my lips against hers.

Her eyes opened immediately. She moved back a few inches. "I've been waiting for you to do that for a while." She admitted before shifting closer again.

"You knew?" I asked shocked.

"There are only so many times you catch someone staring at you as you get undressed before you start to wonder, Macey." She said gently.

"I feel so dumb." I muttered, turning away from my friend, embarrassed at my actions.

"Well, I don't protest you looking at me."

I looked at her "Can I see what's under your lacy underwear then?" A playful smirk was back on my face, I was trying to use humour to get out of the hot water I felt I was now in.

She smirked. "You were kissing me?"

"Uh, yeah." I stuttered as she guided my hands to her waist.

I pushed her down and slide on top of her. Sliding my hands under her shirt and into her bra.

I grazed my lips against hers just as her fingers caught the bottom on my blouse and started to pull it over my head before her hands went back to my belt buckle. Her lips attacked my neck and I pulled my hands from her bra and started to unbutton her top.

By the time we were both in our underwear I was too desperate to see and touch what was underneath to take my time but Bex caught my hands and smiled. "Slowly, the longer you wait the better if feels."

"I've been waiting for over six months. I don't want to wait any longer." I sighed, sitting back on my heels.


End file.
